


Bear Necessities

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Setty's Kink Fics [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin always wanted to be a real dog hybrid.





	Bear Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a part of my kinktober drabbles!! Please follow the links at the end to submit your ships and kinks below! Happy reading~

Jongin swears this is a good idea. He really does. 

He looks in the mirror at his little bear ears and attaches the clip on puppy ears he bought at the store. They almost match his fur color but not quite. His bear ears are just a bit more of a warmer brown than the puppy ears, but once he finishes clipping them on, he looks enough like a puppy, which is what he wants.

Being a bear hybrid isn’t exactly bad, Jongin thinks. But sometimes he wants to be something different, namely a puppy. He wants to have cute floppy ears and a long tail and maybe wear a collar and a leash, but those were things he’d try much later. For now, the ears were enough.

“Baby, are you okay?” Baekhyun’s voice travels through the door.

“Yeah, just getting ready!” Jongin calls back.

His heart is pounding in his chest and the longer he looks at his reflection the more he loses his nerve. But, he suggested this. He was the one who wanted to play as a puppy even though he was a bear hybrid. 

And, Baekhyun obliged. In fact, Baekhyun was more than supportive of Jongin’s request, and that made Jongin feel even more nervous. Because what if he fails. What if he couldn’t satisfy Baekhyun the way Baekhyun satisfied him? He didn’t have a knot. And he wasn’t sure if the cock sleeve that was sitting on the counter would be enough either. They didn’t really talk about the cock sleeve, but Jongin had ordered one anyway due to his insecurities.

It isn’t that he hadn’t topped before, he has. And Baekhyun has always enjoyed him when he does, but Jongin wasn’t sure. He frowns a bit as he toys with the cock sleeve and attaches the pump. When he squeezes it fills with air and creates a small knot at the base of the sleeve, like a knot for dog hybrids. 

“Okay,” Jongin whispers to himself as he sets the sleeve back down. “You can do this.”

He puffs out his chest, touches the clipped on puppy ears and nods at his reflection one last time. Baekhyun loves him, and he knows that no matter what, he’ll be okay. He can definitely do this.

The moment he steps out of the bathroom and spots Baekhyun on the bed, stroking his engorged cock lazily, the knot half-formed at the base, Jongin sucks in a breath and closes his eyes for a moment. Baekhyun is hot.

“Come here, puppy,” Baekhyun says and Jongin opens his eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jongin bites his lip and walks closer to the bed, testing the edge with his knee. “Yes, Sir.”

Climbing fully on the bed, Jongin leans back on his heels and begins fisting his dick, slowly as it hardens. He keeps his bottom lip caught between his teeth as Baekhyun spreads his legs wider across from him and starts lubing and stretching himself in front of him.

“I want you to fill me up, puppy,” Baekhyun huffs as he slips another finger into his hole. They’re glistening and slick, easily sliding and stretching his rim nice and open.

Jongin whines, wanting nothing more than to plunge deeply into Baekhyun. The more he calls him puppy, the more Jongin preens. He likes being a bear hybrid, but something about dog hybrids just really speaks to him? Dogs are always unnaturally fond of him, Baekhyun included.

He scoots closer Baekhyun, dick heavy between his thighs and teases the newly stretched rim with his head. Just the gentle brushing of his cock against Baekhyun’s hole is enough to send shivers down his spine.

“Such a good puppy,” Baekhyun coos, reaching up to caress Jongin’s face with his hand. “Now fuck me like a dog in heat.”

Jongin eases inside Baekhyun, gripping the base of his cock tightly. He only let's go, once he bottoms out, earning a nice hiss of air from between Baekhyun’s teeth.

“Yeah, like that, puppy.”

Jongin slowly builds pace, enjoying the way his dick disappears into Baekhyun’s ass. He reaches down and begins stroking Baekhyun’s cock, relishing the way his thumbs slip over the expanding knot at the base. This was the same knot that made him scream Baekhyun’s name over and over whenever he bottomed, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to make Baekhyun scream his name in return.

He snaps his hips faster, driving into Baekhyun deeper and harder than before, enjoying the way Baekhyun tightens around his cock and the way Baekhyun keeps gasping ‘puppy’ and ‘my perfect pup’ over and over again.

Jongin lifts Baekhyun’s legs, pressing them up to his chest and huffs, “Trust me,” as he angles to where he is striking Baekhyun’s prostate with each undulation. Baekhyun’s dick is caught behind his thick, luxurious thighs, throbbing and leaking precum profusely. Jongin can see the pulse throughout his length and the way Baekhyun’s cock twitches, begging for release.

“Cum inside me, baby,” Baekhyun moans, arms now holding his own legs open and to his sides. He is so exposed, and his pretty cock is swaying with every roll of Jongin’s hips. He looks so fucking hot like this that Jongin can hardly contain himself.

Jongin climaxes with a cut off yelp, burying himself deep inside of Baekhyun and leaning over him to tuck his face into his neck. He breathes in Baekhyun’s scent and his hips spasm once more. He feels Baekhyun’s fingers tangle through his hair, and he shudders against him, utterly spent.

“Such a good puppy,” Baekhyun coos, out of breath. He wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist, holding him inside him longer and kisses all along his temple, neck, and shoulder. “You’re the best puppy, Jongin.”

Jongin giggles into Baekhyun’s neck and then sits up, enjoying the contrast of Baekhyun’s pale thighs against his tanned skin. “Really?”

Baekhyun slides off of Jongin’s dick and flicks the clip on ears. “Yeah,” then he gently pulls at the fake ears, “But I like your bear ears better.”

“Why?” Jongin's asks, feeling bashful. He grabs a towel off of the nightstand and cleans the both of them up the best he can while Baekhyun showers him with love and compliments.

It tickles a bit when Baekhyun caresses Jongin’s ears, and he squeezes his eyes shut and crinkles his nose.

“Because your little round bear ears match your cute little round bear tail,” Baekhyun says with a bright smile.

Jongin falls over on the bed and covers his face while he giggles. Baekhyun really knows just how to make him feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this, please leave me a comment and a kudos! If you want to read more kinks from me, please feel free to submit through the form linked below~
> 
>  
> 
> [Submit Here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSchTUcmfMLGy8bhPL6oZxCWk3L6GkMY2_zN4PznW7cmYfbq0A/viewform)
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
